Draco's Story
by kittycatz22
Summary: Not Dh epilogue compliant. Draco's pov after the final battle at Hogwarts and how it all affected him
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The war was over and everyone was celebrating. Except a select few. I was one of those not celebrating. My family had been taken off to Azkaban and I was left alone. Harry Potter is the reason I'm not there as well. He is fighting for the release of my mom. He won't fight for my father. I don't blame him. Oh and for those wondering my name is Draco Malfoy.

This is my story. I'm writing this so that all the people who are against me and angry at Harry know the truth. It wasn't a long lasting secret relationship that we had. It isn't a fling that will be over soon. It's love in its most basic form. And I am never giving it up.

It all started in the aftermath of the final battle. He came up to me to return my wand. He told me that it would always be mine even if it did give him its allegiance for a while. He then thanked my mother for lying and saying he was dead when he wasn't. Then he gave my father a nod and left.

He returned to the distraught Weasley family. They were crying over Fred's death. He looked down at the body and then left. I followed him. I don't know why and I can't begin to fully tell you what I saw but I can try.

He summoned a ring. Put it in his hands and then put on his blasted invisibility cloak and pulled out the wand that I last saw in the Dark Lords possession. He then summoned two beings. One was death and the other was the spirit of Fred Weasley. He made a bargain with Death. I won't say what the bargain was because it's not mine to tell but he was allowed to bring Fred back to life. For you see unlike the others that he would have brought back only Fred was allowed to be returned.

Once returned to life though he was a vampire. Most of the family were disgusted and turned away from him wanting nothing to do with him. The only family left were the two oldest and his twin. George was so happy that he gave him a nice big kiss. This disgusted the rest of the family more. But Harry said that they were soulmates which is why he was allowed to come back from the dead. And as long as Fred was alive then George would be immortal. Bill and Charlie were fine with this but the rest weren't. They couldn't understand why Harry would do something like this.

The rest of my story is for later. For you see I am writing this a year after it all started and that year is a very long one. I am even allowing some of the people involved to write their own perspective on the story. So good bye for now.

Draco has probably mentioned what happened right after the final battle. I returned his wand to him and thanked Narcissa Malfoy for lying to save me. Lucius just got a nod because I had no reason to care about him.

After seeing how devastated the Weasleys were over Fred's death I decided to help.

You have probably figured out who I am but I should probably tell you. I'm Harry Potter. And this is me telling you the same part that Draco just did from my point of view.

I got the resurrection stone and used all three deathly hollows to call Death to me. We talked for a while and he agreed to give Fred his life back. On one condition though. Fred had to become a vampire. This was allowed because Fred's soulmate was still alive and Death didn't want to separate them. This soulmate I was told was George and he would become immortal for as long as Fred lived. This being so that the soulmates could stay together forever. I didn't ask about my family because I knew they had moved on.

Little did I know at the time that Draco had followed me and watched everything.

Once back with the Weasleys Fred came back to life. At first everyone was happy. That is until they realized that he was a vampire. Only Bill, Charlie, and George were fine with this. They were just happy to have him back. Then when George kissed him the ones who were already angry got worse. When I told them that they were soulmates and that George had become immortal as to stay with Fred they turned on me as well. They thought I should have not returned him if this is what was going to happen.

I'm going to leave it at this for now. I believe someone wants to add a little bit about this scene before the real story starts.

I can't tell you as much as Draco and Harry did seeing as I was dead for most of it. If you're wondering I'm Fred Weasley.

I died during the first part of the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry as the Master of Death brought me back. No one asked him to. But I think that Ron would have. Anyways I'm very glad he did. I don't know what would have happened to George if I had stayed dead.

We're soulmates. I knew this before I died. I mean we didn't tell anyone and I'm not sure if Harry knows or not but George is pregnant. The baby survived the battle and he didn't miscarry. But that's for later. Anyways when most of the family turned away disgusted and angry I was fine with it.

We knew that the family wouldn't respond in kind to us being together. What I didn't know was that they would turn on Harry because he brought me back and that I was now a vampire and George was immortal.

This is the end of this scene. And the beginning of the next year of issues for the rest of us.

Now that the other two have given you an idea of what is coming I will say this last thing.

Watch out for traitors and true friends. You never know what to expect.

I hope that you aren't too disappointed with the story. The rest will be exact copies of mine and others memories so it will be different than this. Farewell for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I was sitting in the parlor of Potter's place waiting for him. He had an idea to help me get the wizarding world to accept me.

"Sorry I kept you waiting. I had to put Teddy down for his nap."

I looked up at him. He was dressed casually.

"I understand. How is my cousin?"

"He's as fine as he can be. He doesn't understand that he'll never see his parents alive again. But, that's not why I called you here. I had an idea that you might actually like."

"And what pray tell is this idea of yours?"

"Starting tomorrow Hogwarts is going to be rebuilt. They are looking for people to volunteer to help. One of the problems is that none of the Slytherins have volunteered and if none show up tomorrow then they are considering doing away with the house. Because they want a Slytherin to rebuild the dormitory."

"So you think that me rebuilding my old dormitory is going to make people like me?"

"Well not completely. But I figured if you also helped with other areas maybe someone could help you. I mean you know what the dorms looked like and the rest of the volunteers don't. If you directed someone they would be able to help you."

"Who would volunteer to work with me?"

"I would. I have seen the common room before so I have an idea of what needs to be done. We would have to bring Teddy but I figure we can protect him just fine."

I saw no problem with this and agreed. Little did either of us know that soon the Ministry would force Harry to do something no one would agree with.

After Draco agreed to help with the rebuilding we had a light lunch and then he left.

Allmost as soon as he left though I got an owl from the Ministry telling me I needed to come in right away. So I took Teddy to Mrs. Weasley and then headed there.

Once there they told me that they were forcing me to use my powers as the Master of Death to find everyone's soul mates because they were forcing a marriage law that made the people I partnered marry each other.

"No I refuse. People should have a choice in who they marry."

"If you refuse then we will take your godson from you and put you in Azkaban. So really think about this answer."

"Fine. Give me a list of the first 20 people you want me to match and I'll see what I can do."

With that I was given a list of names and sent home.

The list was:

Hermione Jean Granger

Ronald 'Ron' Billius Weasley

Neville Franklin Longbottom

Ginerva 'Ginny' Molly Weasley

Percival 'Percy' Charles Weasley

Charles 'Charlie' Thomas Weasley

Draconis 'Draco' Lucius Malfoy

Harrison 'Harry' James Potter

Oliver Nathanial Wood

Dean Dixon Thomas

Seamus Rourke Finnegan

Angelina Lee Johnson

Luna Angel Lovegood

Alicia Jean Spinnet

Cho Sakura Chang

Dennis Eric Creevey

Lavender Belle Brown

Parvati India Patil

Padma China Patil

Professor Pomona Rose Sprout

In the end the first list of mates was:

Hermione Jean Granger – Terrance 'Terry' Clifton Boot

Roald 'Ron' Billius Weasley – Lavender Belle Brown

Neville Franklin Longbottom – Luna Angel Lovegood

Ginerva 'Ginny' Weasley – Miles Justin Bletchley

Percival 'Percy' Charles Weasley – Penelope Anne Clearwater

Charles 'Charlie' Thomas Weasley – Lee Austin Jordan

Draconis 'Draco' Lucius Malfoy – Harrison 'Harry' Potter

Oliver Nathanial Wood – Katie Dawn Bell

Dean Dixon Thomas – Seamus Rourke Finnegan

Angelina Lee Johnson – Owen Fredrick Cauldwell

Alicia Jean Spinnet – Graham Zackary Pritchard

Cho Sakura Chang – Romilda Ariel Vane

Dennis Eric Creevey – Susan Amelia Bones

Parvati India Patil – Padma China Patil

Professor Pomona Rose Sprout – Aberforth Albus Dumbledore


	3. Hiatus

I have been working a little bit on all my stories. I don't have the time I used to which is why it is taking so long for new chapters. Recently I got a comment about my lord of eleven story. So I have been working on a rewrite of it. This rewrite is very different in that he has twelve titles and has a creature inheritance. This story will depend on my readers. as I plan to post a poll every once in awhile. The first poll is going up today and I hope that you all give me your opinion.

I have created a new house at Hogwarts and anyone not in first year might be resorted into this house. As well as picking the new Head of House. Please when you take the poll choose one staff member and the rest students.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To say people were upset with the Ministry would be an understatement. People were upset that they were being forced to marry. The ones who were already matched were angry and refused to marry when they were told. They said they will when they were damn ready and not any sooner.

Others were upset with Harry Potter. He has the power to find soulmates and is doing it for the Ministry.

His friends who were matched were upset. Ron and Hermione being the front runners. They had planned on Marrying and now they couldn't. So they took there anger out on Harry. They wouldn't listen to what he had to say.

Some of his friends understood why he did it. They listened to him when he told them why.

Though no one knew that he planned on leaving Britain.

Proffessor McGonnigall understood what Harry was going through. So when he told her his plans to leave Britain once Hogwarts was done she said that she would miss him.

He made her promise though to find people who knew both Tonks and Remus and have them write down stories about them and give pictures so that Teddy would have them to remember the parents he lost. Also that Teddy would get a letter to Hogwarts when he turned eleven. Because if you live in another country you normally go to school there.

Draco had gone through the list and chose one friend to come with. His best friend Blaise Zabini. He agreed with the list that Harry gave and thought that the Potter Creature Sanctuary was perfect.

The pictures of everything that Harry owned was pilled up next to what he owned.

His mother had left to live in a Black family property and his father would be in Azkaban for life.

That made him the new head of the Malfoy Family.

There was also a stack of everything the Black family owned.

He figured the others could decorate and furnish there own places.

The work at Hogwarts was going good. Groups of two were working on different things with the help of the castle ghosts.

The ghosts knew everything and could make sure things looked exactly the same.

Harry went down to the Chamber of Secrets with some goblins and Bill Weasley to harvest the basilisk and collected anything of value. This was so no one could come down and become the next dark lord.

Neville and Hannah Abbott helped Proffessor Sprout with the greenhouses.

Luna and Lavender Brown helped Professor Trelawney fixe up the divination classroom.

Charlie Weasley and Theo Nott helped Hagrid with his hut and better facilities for all the animals shown in care of magical creatures.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini fixed up Slytherin House.

Hermione and Cho Chang were helping Madame Pince with the library.

Ron and Seamus were doing Gryffindor house.

Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley Hufflepuff House.

Pavarti Patil and her sister Padma Ravenclaw House.

Fleur and Madame Pomfrey were fixing up the infirmary.

Molly Weasley was in the kitchen helping the houseelves where she could.

Professor McGonnigall and Professor Flitwick were fixing up the Great Hall and the Headmasters office.

Harry with the help of the Weasley Twins was creating secret passageways to help students escape if needed. He didn't want people to die.

He created one from the Slytherin common room to the docks at the lake. Just inside the tunnel on a shelf would be gillyweed. The mermaids would keep a single guard at all times there so that if the Slytherin House escapes out there then they can be led to safety by the merpeople.

Hufflepuff would have a tunnel that led to the very back of the kitchen. There the house elves would take them away to safety.

The Ravenclaw tower was closer to the chamber of secrets so Harrycreated a tunnel that led there. He then cleaned the place up and put up walls so the students would take the tunnel to the Forbidden Forest. There the centaurs would lead the students to safety. A single centaur guard would watch the entrence to the tunnel.

The Gryffindors were harder to plan as they had the tower farthest from everything.

Finally they were given three tunnels. Each tunnel connected with one of the other houses. This way they could pick the exit they are most comfortable with. The younger students would go to the house elves. The ones who weren't afraid of the forest would go there and the rest would go to the merpeople.

When finished Harry grabbed Draco and the twins and led them to select places in the castle that were still intact.

First was the Chamber of Secrets. There they harvested the basilisk. They also explored the rest of the place and discovered a potions lab, library, and bedroom.

They collected what was still in good shape.

Next was the RoR. Harry knew that the fiendfyre probably destroyed everything but was adamant that they try to save what they could.

When they entered the room everything was there. This made Harry wonder if there were multiple rooms of things in the RoR.

They spent days going through everything here.

Once done Harry led them to another blank wall. This turned out to be hiding the room that the Mauraders had left. Harry wanted whatever was in the room.

Once they had everything they decided that Hogwarts would get some of the money from selling the basilisk. They also made duplicates of Slytherins journals and left the duplicates for the school. They did this with all the books they had found in the hunt for goods.

Madame Pomfrey was excited about having all these new books.

Luna was passing by when they had given the books and had led them to a room that had once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Only a true Ravenclaw would be able to find the rooms."

"Thanks Luna"

With that they collected everything and duplicated the journals in the room.

The originals would be hidden for safety. This way everyone would think that Hogwarts had the only copies and if they were ever destroyed they could always make another duplicate.

The rest of the things they found were distributed between themselves and Hogwarts.

They also discovered Godric Gryffindors and Helga Hufflepuffs journals and did the same as the other journals.

At the end of the week of preserving books and the other items. Harry and Draco sent letters out to the people they were inviting to leave to America with.

Draco had chosen the Potter Animal Sanctuary.


	5. Information

My muse for this story has left me for now. It wants me to combine Lord of Eleven and Hogwarts Fifth House. Each week I will be posting a new poll on my page. I am hoping that all my ideas can be fine tuned so the story I am trying to write will be able to be finished and then I can get back to the earlier ones. Or write more new ones. I am posting the poll as we speak.


End file.
